The Crossroads (Call of Duty 2)/Transcript
Preloader Diary June 12, 1944, 0720 hrs Near Anctoville, France Heavy rain, 67°F We got the American POWs back to brigade HQ late last night. Three of them were too badly wounded, and didn't make it. A few minutes ago, Captain Price received our new orders. We're to destroy a German communications post in a town called Anctoville about a mile southwest of where we found the Yanks. We've also been given the task of securing the town crossroads, as 7th Armoured wants to get their tanks moving forward as soon as possible. Sergeant John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay "The Crossroads" Anctoville, France June 12, 1944 17 Miles east of Caen Price: 'Listen up! We've been ordered to take the crossroads of this village and hold it until our convoy arrives. Let's go! ''The squad begins moving. 'Soldier: '''Careful lads! There's an MG42 at the end of this road. ''The squad is pinned by an MG42 and is soon ambushed from the rear. 'Soldier: '''Look out! Ambush! '''Price: '''Sergeant Davis! Secure that building to our rear! Go! ''Davis promptly clears out the building. The squad then moves to the left to flank the MG nest, but they are stopped by a tank. 'Soldier: 'Tiger tank moving in! Take cover! 'Price: '''Sergeant Davis! Find an anti-tank weapon and take out that tank! Go! ''Davis then proceeds to clear out the house with the MG nest and uses a Panzerschreck to destroy the tank. The squad soon regroups. 'Price: '''Davis! Strike through those buildings to the left! Give him covering fire! ''The squad proceeds to clear out all of the buildings and are soon able to see the crossroads 'Price: '''That crossroads up ahead is our objective. Get behind something! Enemy armor approaching from the crossroads. Private, take out that halftrack! '''Soldier: '''Yes sir! ''A soldier soon destroys the halftrack. 'Price: '''Well that's a spot of luck! ''The squad captures the crossroads and proceeds to defend it from a German counterattack. After several minutes, the Germans eventually retreat. 'Soldier: '''They're falling back! We've held the crossroads! '''Price: '''That farm house controls this crossroads. Davis! Take some of the lads and check that farm house for Fritz. ''The squad faces resistance at the farm house. 'Soldier: '''MG42 in the window! '''Price: '''Squad, deploy a smokescreen and move in! Take control of that farmhouse, move, move! ''The squad proceeds to clear out the farmhouse. 'Soldier: '''The house is clear! '''Price: '''Good. now check the barn. Sergeant Davis! Check the barn for enemy radios and put them out of commission! ''The squad clears out the barn and destroy all radio equipment. 'Soldier: '''Counterattack! Enemy approaching across the road! '''Soldier: '''Jerries moving in from the west! '''Price: '''Take up defensive positions lads! Hold them off until the convoy arrives! Sergeant Davis! Get on the German machine gun! Move! ''The squad holds off the enemy forces. However, a tank soon arrives to support the counterattack. '''Soldier: '''Tiger tank coming down the road from the north! '''Soldier: '''That tank is going to blow us away! '''Soldier: '''What do we do?! '''Soldier: '''We should run! '''Soldier: Yeah! It's gonna kill us all! Price: 'Shut it! Keep quiet! We run when I bloody say we run! No sooner! ''Allied aircraft soon arrive and destroy the tank. 'Price: '''God bless the bloody RAF! Lads! Listen! We're pulling out! All right, everyone regroup at the crossroads! Let's go! ''The squad soon regroups. '''Price: Well done, lads. We're to escort the convoy through the next town. More Jerry armor's been spotted moving around to the north, so be on your guard. Move out! The level ends.